Rain of Shadows
by SaedanWarrior
Summary: A new Corporation has come to power and they're out for war, only they weren't the only force to arise from the shadows. boysxoc , first fic I managed to get out so, yeah
1. Epilog

This is my first fic that I get to post, I'll accept all criticism. Hope you enjoy and at least say something but I don't really have a preference if you do or don't.

So anyways here is the intro

----------------------------------------------------

The alarms rang throughout the spaceport base, a high-pitched whine with the pounding beet of boots running every which way. "ATTENTION ALL UNITS, PRISONER ESCAPE, WARNING HIGHLY DANGEROUS, SHOOT ON SIGHT, NO WARNING"> the intercom buzzed overhead causing a person to look up from their spot behind a crate, the hat from an engineer they had just knocked out covering their face, with an exasperated sigh they finished gathering the clothes from the man and quickly slipped them on. Looking around the edge of the crate to see if anyone else was there they plotted out a route towards the engine that would avoid looking suspicious to the ten others in the room. Getting out slowly they then carefully made their way to the main power deck, eyes darting around watching the others in the room carefully the hacked into the computer mainframe and set a time limit crash. 'Lights out' they thought grimly with a sardonic smirk, they then quickly dashed off out of the engine room, pulling a circuit out of the alarms powers cords as they passed.

Dashing down the hallway, counting all the turns and hallway doors that they had mapped out mentally before attempting their escape. 'Two lefts, a right, up the ventilation shaft twenty doors down at the end of the hallway, go straight, get to main pipe system third vent from the right, down the shaft and to the hanger and we're home free'

They landed in the hanger just when the lights went out causing even more of a panic amongst the people on the base. They smirked wryly as they tossed their hat aside, put on a pair of sunglasses that they had hidden in their boot when they were caught and pressed a small button on the side of the left eye. The room lit up into shades of blues and greens; scanning the room quickly they found what they were looking for. In the back corner there was a mecha locked down and the telltale signs of people trying to get inside of it and find out its secrets scattered around it slightly. Making a dash towards the landing panel across the room they dodged people running about blindly and managed to grab a gun on the way, 'five minutes until the find a way around the bug, have to be long gone by then,' they thought when they reached the panel. Taking off the shades and quickly remolding them into a battery pad, years of hard earned work proving useful as they attached it to the panel and quickly typed in access codes the lockdown gear on the mecha unlocking and falling with dulled clangs. People started to shout when they heard the clasps unlocking and the person quickly snatched the battery pad back and remade them into shades and dashed towards the mecha pressing the right side of their shades causing the systems inside of it to turn on. The eerie glow of the machinery lit up the hanger with offset shades of gray and green, some of the armed personnel of the base shouted when they saw them running towards the mecha aiming their guns but never firing them as the person drew the gun they had borrowed and fired, each bullet landing dead straight between the eyes of each person aiming at them. Flipping up into the cockpit of the mecha they strapped in, turning the gears from autopilot to manual, the mecha was then put into action arm reaching out for the blaster canon of an out of commission mobile doll, a shot fired at the blaster doors of the base blowing them wide open sucking anything not tied down out into space. Dropping the canon and setting on the thrusters the mecha was soon righting itself out of the spin it had been put in.

The pilot ran a hand threw their black bangs the dark brown accents to them almost blending in with the midnight color f the rest of their hair, green eyes closed as they sighed, switching on the transmission control they opened their eyes again, "Wind system back online, Fire you in position,"

"Just waiting on you, honey" came the sarcastic reply, "Though I still think it's amusing that you decided to play with them for as long as you did,"

The pilot sighed again, resisting the urge to roll their eyes, "Fire, just place the last bomb and get out of their, we wouldn't be here now if you didn't get yourself caught in the first place,"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, well, here we go, prepare for some fireworks. I wonder if that kid got out of there ok, oh well," there was a soft click over the intercom and after a short pause the base was up in flames. Not a sound was even heard; the dull eeriness of the whole thing was intoxicating. Wind moved over slightly when the Fire mecha was sent flying back with the shockwave from the silent explosion. Wind reached out and grabbed Fire to help slow them down, a high pitched laughter broke out over the intercom causing Wind to wince a bit at how loud Fire was being, "Oh, awesome, who- owe"

"What the hell is wrong with you," Wind said over the intercom as they moved slightly, the mecha moving with them and they noticed how the Fire mecha was holding at their right shoulder.

"I think a bullet clipped me," came a slightly nervous reply across the intercom

Wind sighed, "You think or you know, Fire, we don't have time for games, someone's bound to be coming to check out the explosion soon enough,"

"Alright fine, I know. I think it's still there too." Fire replied wincing slightly when they heard Wind start cussing slowly, "Sorry sis,"

Wind took a deep breath to calm herself down, "Alright, fine. Can you make it to the base or do we need to make a pit stop somewhere to get that wrapped," she asked looking at the nav-sat on the controls calculating how far it would take to get to a safe house compared to how long it'd take to get to their base.

"I don't think heading to the safe house would be a good idea right now, remember, I've got some bandages here I'll wrap it best I can get a better look at it when we get to the base. Best get going now, I'll lock Fire's autopilot onto Wind's you just pilot us out of this area for now and I'll get back on when I get this to stop bleeding," Fire said working on switching their control system

"Shadow's going to throw a fit when they find out about this and you know it. Are you ready, I've got company showing up on the radar, still a far ways off but there's also a faint signal nearby that I can't get a reading on," Wind said, typing something into their database while they waited on Fire

"Yeah, I'm ready, oh, and can we not tell Shadow about this little incident, please," Fire whined. Wind was sure that is she could see her sisters face it would be very similar to the looks a puppy would give you when it wanted something.

Smirk playing lightly on their lips Wind let out a soft laugh, "Too late Fire, already sent the message to the main base so that the infirmary would be ready by the time we get there. Water says that it's your own fault you got hurt but says that Shadow will be there an hour after we arrive," Wind had to refrain from laughing when Fire started complaining and they then switched of the transmission control bursting out into their own quiet laughter as they guided both mecha out of the area towards the base, neither noticing the transport carrier that had escaped the blast and was trying to reboot itself back on from the aftershock of the explosion, it's one passenger looking at the two mobile suits strangely but not thinking much of it as both sped away into the abyss of space. They shook their head slightly, long braid swinging back and forth lightly, he must have been imagining something.


	2. ch1 Mission part 1

A year after the Mariemeia Incident peace had been obtained, however the hearts and minds of humans rarely change. A organization that had been lost in the fringes of space has slowly begun to reemerge, their forces already too strong for the Preventors to do anything about them, as the greed and hatred of the organization feed off of the war eating the scraps and aftermath building their small flame to a silently raging inferno. As former suppliers for the war quickly flock to the uprising power hoping to reimburse their wealth the Preventors are stretched thin as they desperately try to stem the growth of the fire without causing a panic amongst the people. Luck, however, is on their side. Another force very similar to the Preventors has come out of the shadows of space as well, their intentions aren't really clear, but their dislike of the war mongering organization is evident. Performing missions from the shadows keeping the fire contained to the shadows as best they can the identity of this organization is still hidden; however, with the growing concern and desperation of the Preventors staying hidden is becoming more and more difficult for them.

"Wind reporting in, Mom, waiting for the go ahead," a figure stated quietly pressed up against the wall next to the backdoor of a giant complex, lights dancing out front and music gently drifting softly on the air as the party started to go into full swing. The loose black silk fabric of their shirt billowed slightly with the breeze and their black pants helped them blend in smoothly with the blackness of the night, the com piece in their ear buzzed quietly as they got a reply.

"We're still waiting for the others, you're always way ahead of everybody else, wait for the signal, I'll give it to you when they are ready," Wind sighed but complied, kicking the unconscious guard once more just to make sure he stayed out until they were ready to move, then checked their bag to make sure that they had the stuff that they'd need, pulling out a chloroform cloth and placing it over the guards mouth. 'He'll forget anything happened to him, I hope the signal comes soon, he'll wake up at the first noise his ears pick up,'

"Earth here mother, pulling up into the drive as we speak. Going dark?" A young girl of fifteen said softly into their ear piece, white satin gloved hands folded pristinely in her lap, her black gown cascading around her with purple blue flower designs flowing across the see through black sash around her slim waist.

"Good to hear Earth, Wind's getting impatient. Need me to tell the others anything for you before we switch your side to silent," replied the other line causing the young girl to smile and shake her head slightly pale white blonde hair curled for the occasion bouncing slightly as loose ends fell from her bun. "Non ma mere, unless you'd like to tell them not to yell across the com system this time," silvery blue eyes dancing with laughter as the girl held back a slight giggle when her car door opened

"Alright Earth, I'll tell them that, is that it," the girl gave a slight hum of acknowledgement and pretended to curl a piece of hair behind her hair as she tapped her hidden ear piece, causing all background noise from her earpiece to be blocked out, but she could still hear everybody else when their systems were turned on.

"Are you Mademoiselle De Martyre," an escort asked

Smiling brightly and falling into her guise the girl smiled gently and held out a gloved hand, "Oui monsieur," with that the man held out his arm for her and they walked to the entrance of the building.

"Fire here. Shadow my arm hurts," whined a shadowed figure as they waited on the rim of a windowsill eyes trained on the darkened hallway watching out for anyone that might turn down it.

Their earpiece caught the sigh Shadow gave off before they spoke, "Must you always complain to me about something,"

"Ah, shut up mom, it's no fun if I follow protocol all the time, gives you something more than a yes or a no, don't ya think." They said pulling a small vile out of their pocket belt pulling the cap off of the needle and sticking it in their shoulder and emptying it's contents into the area the pain subsiding slowly

"Sometimes I wish you were more like Water or Earth. Will you be able to make it through the mission," Shadow voiced over the com system

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just tell me when to go, my legs are beginning to cramp sitting here," Fire smirked before reaching into a different pocket and pulling out a mask, slipping it on when their earpiece buzzed again

"One more thing, Earth asked for you not to yell into the com set anymore, not only did it almost deafen everybody but you almost blew her cover to the foreign affairs minister and his bodyguards." Shadow said before quickly turning the set off as Fire let out a string of rants on how it wasn't necessarily her fault. Turning it back on after a short while she added, "Just saying, now hush up,"

"Yes, mother,"

"Water you in position,"

Water sighed as the voice buzzed in her ear, "Getting there mom, I've had more distractions than was planned, the guards got doubled on my side because of a broken window on the second floor. Better place to get in though from our original point, it only puts me a few halls away from where I need to be instead of a few floors" they scanned the building over slightly finding their way up.

"I won't like it, but if it makes this go any faster go ahead and take it but be extra careful, you understand? You've got a minute left before deadline, the others are getting to be inpatient," Shadow said, "I'm going to switch on the other links, get up there as fast you can, it's okay if you're a little bit behind schedule, just make up the time,"

"Got it mom," Water said before making a dash towards the building, leaping up onto a first floor windowsill and jumping up to a vent pole above it, gloves protecting their hands from the heat coming off of it. Swinging upwards they shot off in a series of refined flips, twisting slightly on the start of their decent they caught the sill of the second window and flipped inside the building

From her safe spot on the roof Shadow looked over the blue prints of the house on her video feed in front of her slightly colored dots telling her exactly where her friends were and switched on the com sets for all but one, whose voice tone she turned off. Sighing softly and then cracking her knuckles she put her hand to her ear piece and said the one word that caused her to worry every time they had a mission like this one, her friends may not be her real daughters but being the oldest she certainly took to the role of mother really well.

"Go"

I want to say thank you to those who reviewed and sorry for not getting this out earlier, I had a few issues with it. So here it is and I hope you enjoy it - thanks


End file.
